How to Lose a Vampire in 10 Days
by Tierra
Summary: Buffy decides that the only way to get rid of Spike is o make him want to leave. But will it backfire?


Okay I know what you are thinking and no it is not just like the Movie "How to loose a guy in 10 Days." There are similarities but it is a whole different ending. This is the first story in a line that I am planning on writing so if you like it tell me and I will continue on with the next chapters until I can start the next story in the line. It does have a very geed plot if you like Romance/Drama. It is my first Fic so please don't be overly critical. Yes I want you to tell me what you think but just take that in to consideration with the fact that I am only 13. I hope you enjoy and want to continue reading through out the series. If you want to e-mail me directly it is tierra112008@yahoo.com  
  
How to Lose a Vampire in 10 Days. Chapter 1 "The idea."  
  
Buffy found herself in a mist of thoughts. Her head spun and her heart pounded. He had been stocking her for so long and she had thought it would be okay until he had told her he was in LOVE with her.  
  
She didn't know why she reacted the way she did but she did and there was no turning back now. He was just trying to be honest with her and she had hurt him so badly. If only there was a way to get rid of him and her not feel guilty.  
  
She lay down and she felt a body curl up next to her. She smiled as her sister slid her arms her shoulders.  
  
Her dreams were clouded with the image of hurt flashing in Spike's eyes as he found out that he was uninvited in the house. He had been so open and honest with her and she threw it back in his face. Yes she had her reasons but it still made her feel guilty. Anger rose in her mind as she saw him latch the chains around her wrists. She had felt like crap and her eyes were barley open but she could still see him.  
  
She tried to go talk with him but he had hit her with the weapon that he had probably stolen from someone from the Initiative. She started to wriggle fiercely at the memory of all that had happened to her that night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike took a long held out drag from his cigarette and tossed it to the ground. It landed in a pile that now consisted of about 30. He had stood there all night trying to contemplate her reasoning for everything. He knew what he was feeling and he knew it was wrong but that fact just wouldn't seem to make the pain of knowing she didn't feel the same way about him and it definitely didn't make the feelings go away.  
  
He was an embarrassment to the Vampire Nation! He took after his sire in so many ways. Angel was the first of the vampires to fall in love with a slayer and now he was doing what he was turned for. He was falling in love with what Angel didn't want anymore.  
  
He had made so many mistakes that night and knowing he shouldn't have said anything was coming true. She hated him and he knew that but yet he had to do it he had to tell the slayer he was in LOVE with her!  
  
His eyes rose and the first rays of sunlight was just starting to shine over the treetops. It was a beautiful sight. The sunlight was a brilliant golden color. The sight mesmerized him. The way the trees started to come alive with color. He stood there and stared for a few more precious seconds before turning and slipping into the sewers.  
  
If only she could see what see did to him she wouldn't act that way. She haunted his every thought, his every dream and his every hope. He was obsessed with her in every since of the word. He could smell Vanilla lingering on his clothes where he had been so close to her.  
  
He walked the long path to the crypt just hopping if he waited long enough she would appear and he wouldn't be walking through Hell. He knew he would never get to hold her or hear the words he spoke to her coming out of her mouth directed at him. But maybe if he waited he could at least walk beside her for an instant.  
  
She had brought so many memories to the surface with her words. Every woman he ever cared about had rejected him. She said he was beneath her and like Cecilia had walked away from him. Cecilia had tore out his soul, Buffy ripped out his heart.  
  
His crypt was filled with her scent and Drusilla's. He walked onto the lower level and looked at all the pictures of her that now cluttered the floor. She was smiling and happy in the pictures. She was younger than she was when he met her. In the picture she was a cheerleader she was standing beside her sister at a football game, Dawn was holding a box of popcorn and Buffy was holding her pompoms.  
  
She was so young and yet so strong. And to think that the Powers that be could make such a slayer from that girl. She was the best thing that the Powers that be ever created. Well that is at least what all the guys that she met thought. She was such a charmer and all the guys around her fell for her. She was a sweet innocent girl then and now she is a born killer. She could be the worst girl in the world if she wanted to but she chose the path of a hero.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The wind swept through her hair as she walked through the graveyard in complete silence. The world stood still and she became one with her surroundings. She could feel eyes watching her and the eyes felt familiar. But yet this creature of the night did not show, she knew in that instant that it had to be Spike. He wouldn't dare come out while she was there. He knew she would stake him nice and proper.  
  
She felt mean saying all those things to him but he was a vampire and she would abide by her calling at least when it helped her keep him away. She felt the air turn moist and colder than normal. Her eyes glanced toward the sky and it was pitch black, the stars were hidden and it made the world seem lonely to her.  
  
Thunder rumbled through the graveyard as lightning gleamed and made a popping noise as it traveled through the sky and then dying out leaving the sky once more dark.  
  
Spike watched her as she stood there his dead heart aching for even the slightest touch of her skin. He didn't know why she could make his dead cold heart feel love again but she had and she had mesmerized him with every breath she took.  
  
Rain started to fall making a musical noise as it hit the tops of the gravestones. She pulled her thin jacket around her tinny body to try to shelter it from the rain at least for a little while.  
  
He watched as her mascara started to run down her face with the tiny drops of water leaving trails of blackness across her tan face. Her fragile hand reached up and wiped the water and running makeup off her face.  
  
She took a step and took a fighting stance as a vampire came out of the darkness. Spike stood in the shadows fighting down the erg to help her.  
  
The vampire took a step forward and it's yellow eyes shone with darkness that consumed the once human form. He through a punch at her stomach and she did a back flip and as soon as she landed she followed it with a quick but powerful kick to his ribs. The vampire stumbled back and picked a large sword out from behind a tombstone.  
  
He sliced quickly leaving no time for Buffy to move out of the way. A red trail of blood flowed down her arm. She winced at the pain and blocked a punch from the vampire. The water clouded her vision leaving her a blurred view of her attacker.  
  
He kicked her in the chest sending her right into a freshly dug grave. Water splashed around her leaving her wet and without a weapon. The vampire stood above her with a smile on his face. It was a dark smile like he knew he was going to get to take the life of the slayer.  
  
He sliced down and Buffy caught the blade between her hands making them slice the skin. She pushed up trying to get the blade away from her chest. The force being applied to the sword was immense. It felt like it was crushing her bones. She felt a flash of pain go through her body as images of him feeding from her lifeless body flashed through her head.  
  
She pushed up with all her strength but it seemed to do little to help her. She felt the pressure on the sword lessen and the vampire was thrown away from the grave. She heard the vampire combust and a wave of relief flooded through her body.  
  
A hand stretched out before her and she took it. He pulled her from the grave and immediately he pulled back his hand. Spike's leather coat flowed around him as he turned to leave.  
  
"Spike, thanks." She whispered her voice shaky and soft. "Yea. Are you okay?" He asked turning around to reveal a cut running across his torso.  
  
"A little cut up but it will heal. You didn't have to do that."  
  
"But I did and that's all that matters right?" He asked as he walked into the darkness.  
  
Buffy felt pain flow through her as he turned and walked away. His once caring voice now showed no emotion and neither did his eyes. They were cold and hard, they had always been the doorways to seeing what he was feeling but now they were just emotionless. She turned and walked away as the rain cascaded over her body.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She opened the door and walked in clutching her arm to her body in an effort to stop the bleeding. Joyce walked in and hurried over to investigate her wounds.  
  
She pulled her robe off and pulled it around Buffy who flinched at the touch of the fabric to her gash. The moaned and followed her mother up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
"Buffy what happened?" Her mother asked in a very worried tone.  
  
"Vampire, sword, grave, Spike saved me." She mumbled  
  
Joyce pulled a bottle of Iodine out of the medicine cabinet and lathered the wound with it. It ran in the cut making it burn as it killed the infection that was starting to form. She put a bandage over it and then went to attending her hands. They were not nearly as bad of wounds but the place that they were at made them just as painful. She felt like a mummy being wrapped, her hands and her arm was covered in the white gauss.  
  
She pulled the robe off and then pulled the muddy clothing that she was wearing off. Her ribs were bruised and puffy but they would heal by morning. She remembered the way he stood over her body and smiled as he lifted the sword up to finish her off, the fear that she had felt was unreal, she had honestly thought that she was going to die but the Powers that be had another plan for her.  
  
She had to do something to make Spike not as hurt. He had saved her and then just walked off. That told her that he was really hurt and had no intentions of forgiving her. It had hurt her in a way that she couldn't explain. That is what she has wanted the whole time his infatuation had been going on but now that she got it she didn't like it.  
  
She knew that he was trying to stay away from her and try to do what she asked him to do but that didn't change the fact that it hurt him to abide by what she wanted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike lay down on the couch and pictured Buffy the way he saw her tonight, the way that he wanted to see her for so long. Then he changed, it was a sudden thing that happened, it was like one minute he wanted to drink her dryer than the Sahara and the next he wanted to make sweet sweet love to her. He was the oddest vampire he could think of.  
  
He was in love with her in every since of the word and he didn't know why but yet it didn't matter any more because he couldn't change that fact and he no longer wanted to change it. He took in a deep breath and took in the lingering sent of his love.  
  
It made his heartache and his mind go into a fit of memories. "I'll see you on Tuesday." "What happens on Tuesday?" "I kill you." "You and Angel will never be friends, you will be in Love until it kills you both. I might be Love's Bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it." "I'm drowning in you Summers', you haunt my every thought, I lay awake at night thinking if you." "Spike you sleep in the day!" "You know what I'm mean Slayer."  
  
It was a maize, he couldn't get out all he could do was sit there and think of everything he had said to her, everything he did to her, and everything he would never get to do with her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He awoke to the sound of the crypt door opening. His eyes adjusted and he saw the small figure of the youngest Summers' woman. Dawn walked closer and sat down on the couch beside the blonde vampire.  
  
"Spike, why didn't you tell me? I could've gave you advice or something."  
  
"Nibblet, you know why I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry you have to be in the middle of this. I guess your big sis just doesn't think of me the same way I think of her." He replied looking at the light look of disappointment that was showing in her greenish blue eyes.  
  
"You could try talking to her again, she looked pretty upset about the whole thing last night and you never know she could feel bad about the way she reacted."  
  
"Maybe but is an I think really enough to act on? I don't want my bleedin ass kicked again."  
  
They sat in silence at the words that had been spoken for a couple of minutes until Dawn silently got off the couch and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy sat in the silence of her room trying to think of a way to make the pain of what happened go away. It reminded her of the way Angel just left her and the way he made her feel. Could she really bring herself to do the same thing to Spike?  
  
Then an idea came into her head, it was a very bad idea but it might just work. She could make him not like her and she would all she needed to do was give herself 10 days.  
  
She thought of all the things that made guys mad or pissed and wrote them on a list. She would get rid of him by making him leave. It was the perfect plan but could she pull it off?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She walked into hid crypt softly making no noise at all. She could feel his presence it was close. His scent was soft and inviting, it was like cigarettes and earth mixed together with her scent. She couldn't decide if she liked it.  
  
She saw him curled like a ball on the couch his eyes lost in the mist of nothingness. They sparkled with life even though he was dead. It was piercing her soul like a thousand needles.  
  
He looked at her softly almost in a child-like fashion. She pulled her eyes away and walked over to place her body next to his. He straitened up setting so he could look at her.  
  
"Look Spike I know you probably hate me right now but I thought about what you said and I just wanted to stop bye and tell you that you can pick me up as soon as the sun goes down."  
  
He looked at her in disbelief of what just happened. He listened and her heartbeat was it's normal rhythm, her breathing was normal. It was Buffy. "Yea I'll be there you can count on that."  
  
"Good I'll be waiting for you at my house. You had better being taking me somewhere other than the Bronze." Buffy responded as she walked outta his crypt. 


End file.
